Crendor
Bio/Past Crendore is a Brain beholder, unlike other beholders, these don't have eye stalks but instead tentacles. Their primary function is to learn and spread the knowledge to others similar to it making them one of the most intelligent species ever and spend much time searching craving knowledge even if they need to dissect a brain. They are devoid of emotion and it is taught that the second they are able to comprehend anything. Their minds are so vast that reproduction happens when an elder brain beholder dreams of a brain beholder it produces one out of thin air And a few days later the elder will share its knowledge with a touch. Unluckily for Crendor on his creation what would be his family were not there. He lied them in the black marsh squirming about with his mind blank it craved to know to think and understand. He scanned his surroundings taking it all in as he saw the ecosystem live and thrive he figured out the food chain of his surroundings he could feel the plants around him absorbing sunlight as his eyes see the cells create food for the plants. this learning monster was no bigger than a hamster and later the same day a wizard scooped him into a glass jar and into a pocket in his coat. As he sits in the jar feeling around the top of the lid he was able to squeeze a tentacle through but instead of escaping he waited for what was in store for him. Along the way, the wizard was muttering to himself on how he would bring his son back to life like some mad madman. houres past and Crendor waited vigilantly when suddenly the jar was taken out of the pocket and he was tossed on some sort of grey squishy mound. examining it closer e slid his tentacles around its wrinkles when suddenly he had some sort of vision. A lofe if a child passed through his mind, birthdays, study lessons, happiness, family, death and a name burned into his mind. Crendor. A whole fifteen years of knowledge was imprinted on his brain and suddenly he figured out that he was on the brain of the wizards son. Looking up at the wizard he was hope in his eyes. Hope that Crendors memories will make him believe he's Crendor and will replace his son. Almost instantly the small black mass of tentacles telepathically told the wizard that his attempt was a failure but asked to learn more from the wizard. The wizard fell to his knees and wept for hours and then got up and left his hut to never be seen again. Having the hut to himself Crendor inspected the whole area inch by inch. He found books all around full of history, facts on wildlife ancient warriors, mathematical equations, and more! As he learned he grew in size with his eye and body being three feet in diameter and his tentacles stretching up to six feet. All this knowledge And learning was Euphoric he can feel the rush of endorphins surge through his aberrant body with every bit of information he learned. Suddenly he felt the air change and felt what could be smoke from a fire. moving outside he found the wizard chanting in some arcane language, and engulfed in flame walking towards the hut. as he approached the hut he shouted. "You shall not have my sons mind you foul beast!" The man lunged at Crendor but fell short. Crendor flew out of the hut and as he looked back at the man he saw him crying as he and the hut exploded. Feeling sad for the man as he knows how his son felt towards his father and buried him. As he picked up bits of the man he found a word on a paper that said "Pandemonium Academy". Instantly he remembered the place from the child's memory that he was planning to study there. From that moment on he knew he had to go there and continue his quest to learn more. He finished the grave and set off to the Academy excited and full of wonder on what he will learn. Personality Crendor can be believed to be kind and helpful but in reality, he goes and helps others to learn and experience strange and new situations in life. Most Brain Beholders are numb and will do anything to learn but Crendor was never taught that philosophy, so he has a bit of humanity in him, seeing another being die, will bother him. Not because its a living creature dying but because he won't be able to live and experience anything with them. his personal philosophy is that all life is precious because you never know what you will learn from anyone. Appearance Crendor is quite literally a giant green eye covered in a green slimy skin with eight tentacles who floats around. His pupil is similar to a goat in where it has two connecting circles that are black and the rest of his eye seems to be slightly swirling like a vast murky line green space. His frog-like skin is a dark watermelon green and is four feet in diameter. His eight tentacles protrude out of the back of his aberrant body. His voice is deep, calm, and pierces through your mind like a strong thought. Skills Strength: '''Crendor Strength comes from his mind but with that his body suffers and he flails his tentacles like wet noodles. '''Speed: '''Moving around with tentacles looks cool buts a mess so he prefers to just float around. '''Weapons: '''No fingers means no wepons to hold. Besides he would rather read then swing an iron stick around. '''Spells: '''With the small amount of time he spent in the wizards hut me learned more then average folk would know on magic. '''Intelligence: '''All those battle strategy history and science books really gave him an edge on knowing a lot of useful and interesting things like that snails are hermaphrodites. '''Beast-taming: '''Has no use of having animals with him or befriending them since they cant expand his knowledge unless.......experimentation? '''Powers: '''He is still quite young and he's only touched the tip of the iceberg when it comes to his natural born powers. '''Bodily Modifications: '''He has full control of his eight limbs so grappling an enemy or maneuvering it through a tight space can be done with ease. '''Stamina: '''He will not last in any physical battle of endurance so its a good thing he can use his mind to lift through any exhausting situations. ''Powers''''' '''MIND LINK: '''Crendor latches a tentacle to someone and if willing he can learn anything they know and is able to teach anything he knows, but he can only learn as if reading a book. for instance, he can learn a martial art from someone but he cant perform it because he has no physical training. He can also do it forcefully but it may cause mental damage to the person he uses it on if he takes or gives knowledge by force. '''LEVITATION: '''Crendor can fly effortlessly through the air with no mental exhaustion Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training Arc